Rescue Me
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Both were struggling, both couldn't cope and both needed each other. The time has come for the sisters to reunite again but will all be what it seems? Sequel to Jones vs Jones vs Jones
1. The Envelop

**_It's the sequel to Jones vs Jones vs Jones. I'd read that before this if you don't want anything spoiling..._**

* * *

><p>Becca Jones smirked mockingly at the man who stood nervously before her, she loved the effect she had on these people. Everything about her screamed power, intelligence and authority. She was sat in a dark underground room, her feet resting on the table in front of her and her hands folded behind her head. Two armed men stood by her side, both of them ready to shoot should this man try anything funny. Becca enjoyed watching men like the one before squirm, she found it funny how a nineteen year old teenager could have this effect on men twice her age.<p>

Every gang in every city now knew what it was like to feel the anger of the youngest Jones, most shuddered at the memories. The Scorpion King couldn't help but smirk at different gang leaders as they begged for mercy, they would never underestimate her again any time soon and if they did she wouldn't hesitate to sort them out all over again. She had earned respect from feared gangsters in a short space of time and was now practically untouchable. Becca wasn't stupid, she had always been one step ahead of everyone else. She knew that there were people who wanted her riches and her death, that was why she always made sure she had her trusty friend on her all the time. Her gun that she had nicknamed Gilbert, much to Taylor's amusement.

Becca's appearance had changed slightly since her days as a St Trinian. She now had a nose, lip and eyebrow piercing, the finished product of Taylor's latest dare. Her hair had been grown long and a small blue stripe had been dyed into a part of her side fringe, another product of Taylor's dare. Even though Becca's appearance had changed her personality was still intact. The small glint of humour still twinkled in her challenging eyes and her casual smirk still sat on her lips frequently. Becca was still the same person as she had been at St Trinians, her heart had remained pure and still had good intentions.

The Scorpion King had everything that she could possibly ever want. A beautiful loving boyfriend, a nice house, fancy cars, money and a daughter who was taking after her older sister. Becca had it all. All but her sister to share it with. Becca's heart dropped when she thought of her sister, they had always been close. The only reason Becca was sat in her chair intimidating the man before her because of Kelly Jones. The teenage gang leader wanted nothing more then visit Kelly but she couldn't, Becca refused to drag Kelly into the family gang. The only way Becca would ever see Kelly would be at a family event, even then she would have to keep her distance.

It would seem that luck was on the nineteen year olds side that day as she sat smirking at the stuttering man. One of her most trusted Scorpion members, Jade or Diva as her member name, entered the dark room. She also began smirking as she watched her friend and boss scare the trembling man by only using her eyes. Becca saw her dark haired friend enter from the corner of her eye, she gave the man one last glare before she spoke, "Do not insult me with your petty excuses," She snarled, "If you step another toe out of line you'll be digging your own grave, understood?" The man nodded, "What was that?" Becca's voice turned icy,

"Understood, ma'am," He said, he didn't manage to stop his voice from trembling,

"Good, now get out," The man bowed his head in respect before hurrying out, Becca's smirk grew. Her face instantly softened when the door to the room slammed shut, she chuckled in satisfaction.

"Scaring innocent forty year olds again?"Jade asked, humour evident in her voice,

"Yup, he even had the cheek to suggest that I was inexperienced. Then he goes and slams my door!" Jade laughed,

"You're more bothered about him slamming a door then him saying that you're inexperienced?" Becca nodded,

"So what is so important that you felt the need to interrupt?" Becca said, her voice hard and business like, Jade strode across the room and placed an envelop on the table by Becca's foot,

"It just arrived, I thought you may have wanted it immediately. By the look of the courier it's off one of your family members," Becca took her legs off the table and picked up the envelop, she hoped that it wasn't bad news,

"Thank you," Becca said,she tucked the envelop into her pocket before turning to her armed guards, "You are dismissed for the rest of the day," She then turned to Jade, "Tell the others they are to meet me at the house at half six," Jade nodded. Becca then calmly walked out the room.

Kelly Jones massaged her forehead as she leant forward on the desk, numbers and maths had always had this effect on her. Why she had agreed to do this she didn't know, personally she blamed the manager that she had hired. If it wasn't for him and his wife being in labour she wouldn't have a throbbing head ache. It was times like these that Kelly wished she had Polly around to do it for her, the geek had always enjoyed complicated math. Kelly groaned, she had never been able to do math, and rested her head on the table.

Thoughts of her younger sister invaded her mind, there wasn't a day when Kelly wouldn't think of the missing Jones. In the years that Kelly hadn't seen her sister a lot had happened that shouldn't have happened, it was as if life had turned against the strong willed woman. It broke Kelly's heart when she woke up in the morning after Becca's welcome back party to discover that her younger sister had gone without warning and taken her niece with her. At least then Jones had St Trinians to distract her from the pain and anger she felt building up inside of her, she didn't have them anymore . She had not stepped a toe on St Trinian grounds in two years, not after that fateful night.

The memory of the night was still clear in her mind, everything about that night was still fresh in her intelligent brain. She could still smell the natural fragrance of the air, she could still feel her feet moving up the stairs and she could still hear herself counting them.

One step.

Two step.

Three Step.

Four.

No matter what Kelly did the rid herself of the heartbreaking memory it wouldn't leave her mind. She knew that she needed to forget that horrible night to go back to St Trinians and she tried her hardest to. She instantly forgave Annabelle Fritton for the happenings of that night, whenever Kelly thought of that she became confused. Why had she forgiven her friend for stabbing her in the back so quickly? Why didn't she forgive Flash like that? Flash. That name made her blood boil with anger, to say that he was in Kelly's bad books was an understatement. Kelly hated that man with a passion. Kelly clenched her fists as the forbidden name floated to the front of her mind, she snapped the pen she was holding in half.

A small sound broke Kelly out of her angry trance, she took a calming deep breath and looked down to the floor. A proud smile came across her face as she looked at the small child playing on the floor, Kelly was glad she didn't have Flash interfering. Kelly was happy bringing up her daughter by herself, she was a St Trinian and she didn't need help off of a man who couldn't keep it in his pants. She had to give up her job as an MI7 agent to raise the child but that was a sacrifice Kelly was happy to do, Kelly Jones wouldn't have changed anything. The old head girl had everything she needed to look after herself and raise her daughter, she didn't have everything she wanted though.

Kelly Jones jumped to her feet as the door to her office began to open, she went into her defensive mode. In one swift movement Kelly was standing in front of her child with her legs slightly bent and her fists clenched, she was prepared for a fight. A man in neat uniform stood in the now open doorway, his face was blank and he didn't look very important. Kelly knew not to judge a book by it's cover, she had learnt that from St Trinians and it had come up in different missions when she was working for MI7. The ex-spy had her suspicions of who this man was and what he was here for. Her first thought was that MI7 had sent him to try and convince her to go back. The second thought was that he was the health inspector coming to see if her successful night club was spotless, it always was. Her last thought brought her to her younger sister.

The man looked at Kelly, his dark and mysterious eyes flickered over her face. He took in every detail and analysed it in his mind. He then looked deep into her eyes and nodded his head, she was the person who he was looking for. The strange man reached into his blazer pocket and produced an official looking envelop and handed it over to Kelly. With a final nod of his head he left her standing there and left the club without uttering a single word.

Kelly blinked, what just happened? It wasn't often somebody random came into her office in the middle of day and gave her an envelop. Something similar had happened to her before but that was a practical joke sent to her by a chav she wished would just grow up. Taylor had always loved a good trick, just because she had aged didn't mean she would become boring and normal. Kelly shrugged to herself and shut the door again. The black haired woman strode back to her desk and settled herself in her chair. Her eyes then fell on the envelop in her hand.

Kelly Jones wasn't stupid, she had been educated at St Trinians, she knew not to open a strange envelop without going through different possibilities. The ex-spy scanned her eyes over the front of the mysterious thing, the handwriting seemed similar but it wasn't anyone from St Trinians or Becca. Kelly felt her heart sink, it wasn't Becca. It wasn't the person who she desperately wanted to see, the hope of seeing the young gang leader ran away from Kelly. She sighed, if she didn't see that girl soon Kelly was going to have to track her down.

With all hope of seeing Becca gone, Kelly opened the envelop and began to read what had been written in the letter.

_Dearest Jones,_

_It brings me great sadness to inform you that Robert Quinton Jones has passed from this world and into the next. His passing has affected the family greatly. Our enemies have yet to pay the price but this isn't the reason why I have personally written to you today. I am calling upon you to find time in your life to come and say a goodbye to your cousin, all who bears the name Jones is expected to attend. The Scorpions are currently working over time to find Robert's brutal killers and we wish to thank them for there hard work. Find enclosed the details of the funeral and please dress accordingly._

Kelly rolled her eyes, it was only silly cousin Billy. She couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of her sister's gang, Kelly knew that Becca wouldn't have bothered about her distant cousin's death and the author of the note was bragging again. Kelly felt a sharp pain stabbing her heart, Becca. There was a possibility that she would be attending the funeral, every member of the family was expected to attend. Becca was still a Jones so she would have to attend. Kelly grinned, this was her chance to see her sister and she would take it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This wasn't going to be uploaded until I had written all of the story but I hate holding chapters hostage. In order to make this fit with the Kelis stories I've had to jiggle things around but this is still the JvJvJ sequel. If you want to know the order of the stories let me know and I'll give it. There's going to be no pairings but there is going to be mentions of KelBelle so it fits in with the Kelis series but there isn't going to be a physical Kel/Belle thing if that makes sense. Basically the Kel/Belle stuff is behind the scenes of Sisterhood_**

**_I've probably confused you all but review because this wasn't going to be up until September at the latest_**


	2. Rainbow Of Colours

As soon as the clock chimed ten five Scorpions pulled up outside the gates to the Jones manor in their various sport cars. Once Becca's butler, Jeeves, had granted them entry they all raced up the drive. Becca, who stood outside her front doors, saw the blur of colours speed towards her and smirked. The blue car and the orange car were drawing, just like she had expected. The warm spring sun reflected off of the cars causing them to sparkle.

Brad soon came outside to greet the five visitors, he hugged Becca from behind to show his presence. Becca closed her eyes and leaned back into the embrace with a happy smile on her face. The owner of the blue car stepped out with a smirk on her face, why the others bothered to challenge her she didn't know. Her straight dark brown hair cascaded down her back as she stepped out into the warm sun's rays, her tinkling laughter rang out through the air. As she laughed she removed her black sunglasses from her eyes and turned to face the owner of the orange car, who was stepping out of his car. Just like the blue car's owner he too wore dark sunglasses.

The owner of the orange car had his lips pressed into a thin line, he wasn't happy at the outcome of their little race. He quickly yanked his pitch black glasses from his face and shoved them roughly into his pocket. He glared at the blue car's owner who smiled smugly back. He then turned to face his car and began to admire his reflection. The man then lifted his slim fingers to his fiery red hair and began to twist it and spike it up in his desired way.

The other three cars pulled up a few seconds later, they each stepped out from their cars. Everyone one of them wore sunglasses and were smiling. They enjoyed a good race, they didn't care that they had lost unlike the orange car owner. A man, who owned the grey sports car, casually leaned against his car. He didn't bother to remove his black skinny shades. This man was calm and very observant. It was normal for him to stand back and watch situations unfold.

The owners of the dark green and yellow cars were standing tall, smug smirks coating their lips. Both men removed their thick pilot sunglasses, the dark green car owner lifted them onto his head while the other tucked them neatly into his suit pocket. The yellow car owner walked calmly over the orange owner, a cheerful smile now painted onto his lips. The man with fiery hair didn't notice his fellow gang member walk over to him. Suddenly the cheerful man had his arm around the orange's owners neck in a firm headlock and began to ruffle his perfect hair, "Get off!" He yelled, his attacker laughed in response,

"Maybe if you spent less time doing your hair you wouldn't be in this mess Flame!" He chuckled, Flame, or Nick, continued to struggle,

"Taz is right you know!" The blue owner laughed, Taz, or TJ as he was more commonly known as, continued to smile,

"Less time with hair and more time on the job pretty boy," Taz smirked before letting go of Flame. Becca sighed, the same old childish behaviour off of her high ranking Scorpions,

"Boys!" She yelled, the blue car owner glared at Becca, "And girls," She sighed,

"We're all men here! Diva's hardly feminine enough to be classed as a woman," Diva, or Jade, growled at Flame's comment,

"Cool it," The man who owned the dark green car warned,

"Shut up Tommo," Jade and Flame spat in unison, Tommo, or Tiny T as his he was known in the gang, rolled his eyes,

"When you're finished," Becca said, danger in her calm voice,

"Sorry," Jade and Flame muttered,

"For once you all look classy," Becca smiled, everyone looked at Taz and Tommo, "I suppose I better let you come in," Becca sighed mockingly as she and Brad stepped aside to let the five visitors into the manor.

Each man wore pitch black suits with a silver tie to show that they were high ranking. At the bottom of each tie a small scorpion was embroidered in a bold black thread. The sunglasses that they wore were to add to symbolise the mystery of the gang, after all outsiders only knew their name. Jade wore a simple black skirt, heels, jacket and a white blouse. The scorpion, that represented her gang and loyalties, was stitched on in silver at the end of her jackets right sleeve. She had made it clear that she wouldn't be caught dead in a man's suit, Jade liked to show people that she was the only girl in the highest rank.

Becca and Brad lead their guests into the large lounge area on the west side of the manor. On the way their Flame started to restyle his messed up hair, the others rolled their eyes at this. Flame had always cared about his looks and style, he always made sure that he looked irresistible. Nick had always been a ladies man, he wouldn't chase a girl, the girls would always be chasing him. There was only one girl that didn't chase him and that was Jade, she had refused to become one of his whores.

Jade was like Becca. She was independent and glowed with authority, that's why Becca enjoyed her company. When Becca had became the new Scorpion King at the young age of sixteen it was Jade who stuck loyally by her side, ready to take on those who doubted the leader. Becca saw the passion and loyalty that Jade had, it was for that reason that Becca had promoted Jade to a high rank. Jade took pride in her position and her status, she enjoyed being the only girl in the high ranks. She would always be the one to keep the boys in line and on their toes. The girl got on with all of the other high ranking members, all but one. Ladies men had always been number one on Jade's hit list, that was why she clashed with Flame on a regular basis.

Taz was a cheerful man, he would always be the one to lift peoples spirits. He was handy when things were rough and helped to cheer up his colleges when needed. TJ was also handy in a fight, he was an expert in several different martial arts. Taz Johnston had the job of training lower ranking Scorpions how to fight, a job that required high levels of patience. Becca's aunt, Catherine, had been the one to give him a position in the high ranks. Catherine wasn't aware of his skills, she had only done it because he entertained her for hours with jokes.

Mike, the grey car owner, was the observant member. While the other four would quickly jump into a situation he would stand back and watch every movement. Not many people noticed him, he was always in the background. Becca had found Mike's skills useful, he was one of her deadly weapons. Mike had been trained in America by their secret service, he was a specialist in determining the target's movements. If somebody was about to pull a weapon out he would know about it before they even did it. Mike's skills had come in handy when Becca had foolishly greeted an assassin, he saw the small movements the man made and instantly knew what he was going to do. Mike shot the man before he could shoot Becca. That was how he had managed to become a high ranked Scorpion with the member name of Rock.

The fifth and final member of the group was Tommo. Just like Mike he was always calm, he wasn't as observant as Rock though. Tommo was tall and muscular with jet black hair, his face was always blank and unreadable. Tommo was handy with a gun, he could shoot wings off a fly from a mile away if asked. While Taz taught new Scorpions how to fight with fists, Tommo taught them how to shoot. He would show them how to curve a bullet and how to get the perfect shot. He was like a big brother to Becca, he would willingly shield the young leader from any attack.

The five high ranking Scorpions were second in command, each and everyone of them respected and treated as if they were the Scorpion King. Becca knew that she wouldn't have survived in the gang if she didn't have her loyal five, they were almost like a head girls first years. The nineteen year old gang leader missed her old life as a St Trinian, she yearned for freedom. Becca Jones missed the days were she could pack a bag and go on an adventure for a few days. But most of all she missed Kelly.

The five Scorpions made themselves at home in Becca's living room. Tommo and Mike stood tall at the sides of the room while the others flopped down onto the soft white sofas. Becca then walked back out the room and up some hidden stairs, she wasn't about to go to a funeral and meet her missed sister without her daughter. It didn't seem fair to Becca that she would get to see Kelly and her daughter didn't, her motherly instincts told her not to take baby Kelly with her. As usual Becca ignored that instinct and did what she wanted. Some things never changed.

Once at her four year olds room, Becca scoped her up and carried her back downstairs. Baby Kelly squirmed in her mothers arms as she tried to escape the hold, she had never enjoyed being picked up. The nineteen year old mother chuckled quietly to herself as she thought about how similar her daughter was to her older sister. It only took Becca two minutes to carry a fidgeting Kelly to the living area, once there Becca lowered her daughter to the floor. Kelly Jones Junior sprinted over to Jade's awaiting arms, Becca smiled. She then nodded to her boyfriend and Scorpions before leading the way out of the large manor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review while I go talk myself out of trouble? :']<em>**


End file.
